Forbidden Past
by BottledTalent
Summary: Yes, another "going back in time" ficlet with Gin/Tom pairing. Will Tom discover he has a heart? Will Ginny find a reason not to kill him? R


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1:**

Hogwarts's walls gave a great shudder. Sweat trickled down Ginny's neck and into her robes as she watched from the window. The death eaters were encroaching onto the good side and was beating them back one by one. Green streaks of light from the dark side followed by a barrage of red and yellow streaks from the light side. Swallowing, Ginny looked away from the window; unable to watch anymore. A few fellow Gryffindors held up in the room of requirement with her, even though she was itching to go into battle.

_My friends and family are out there! _Ginny thought in agony.

Suddenly the outside fell quiet.

Ginny's head whipped back to the window, her heart in her throat.

The bright brown eyes of the youngest Weasley watered. All around the outside of the grounds, they laid there. Luna, Hermoine, Neville…. She choked, starting to hyperventilate… her brother, her mother…. And even Harry. The light side had lost. Uncontrollable sadness and anger raced through her veins, the chandeliers and the windows started to groan, then broke into a million pieces. As the pieces fell in slow motion, Ginny gazed outward with a blank look on her face. The tears she had been holding broke free and flowed down her pale freckled cheeks. She truly hated Tom Riddle, more than she ever hated anything in her life.

* * *

_You cannot read "Loss"…. Only feel it._

* * *

At that moment, Professor McGonagall came racing in.

"We must leave at once!" Her old voice rang solid in the room.

As the students filed out, Ginny remained.

She smiled softly, and faintly wondered when the felix felicis would run out and then she'd face death head on. Maybe she'd meet her fate early, seeing how Hermoine and Ron both took the potion, but inevitably died. A hand on her shoulder broke her from her musings.

"Ms. Weasley, this is no time to delay." Professor McGonagall stated matter-of-factly, though Ginny could hear a nervous tremor in the old woman's voice.

"I don't care anymore…." Ginny whispered.

"Ms.-"

"Just leave me!" Ginny flung McGonagall's hand off her shoulder.

Kingsley Shacklebolt peeked his head into the room.

"What is going on here? The death eaters are upon us!"

They could hear fast foot steps approaching the room.

"I told you to leave me alone." Ginny once more gazed upon the dead bodies that laid on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Kingsley grabbed Ginny and amid her struggling, apparated.

McGonagall transformed herself into a cat and slipped through a crack in the wall.

"In here!" Bellatrix Lestrange, in all her psycho glory, quickly stepped into the room.

The death eaters crowded around her.

"I was sure I heard talking." Bellatrix kicked over a chair and walked around the room at her leisure.

McGonagall shrinked back as far as she could against the wall and hoped no one would find her. She knew the students were hidden down in the tunnels beneath Hogwarts and were waiting for her return. By any means necessary, she had to survive.

Bellatrix's beady black eyes stopped at the crack in the wall.

"Ah… lets see if anything is hiding in here, shall we?"

McGonagall's breath caught in her chest, she wanted to scream in terror, but she was too frozen in fear to do anything.

"_Avada Kadavra_" Bellatrix shouted as her wand sprouted a green streak of light.

SQUEAK!

McGonagall looked at the dead rat, thankful it had wandered infront of her in time. In all her fear, she hadn't realized there was another occupant in there besides herself. Bellatrix's slim fingers pried into the crack in the wall and removed the dead rat.

"Here Alecto, Amycus a present for you." She flung the dead rat their way.

They wheezed together in glee and disemboweled the rat while it was still warm.

Bellatrix gave a look of disgust.

Draco stood quietly behind them, wanting to get away from it all.

As they left, she heaved a sigh and carefully slinked out of her hiding hole. She watched as they headed to the third floor and made her way down the staircase, through a portrait, and down to the tunnels. Morphing back into a human, she greeted the frightened students. They followed her obediently down through the dark tunnels, with only their wands to light the way. It was a long and silent trip, but she knew they could make the journey.

* * *

"What the blazes were you thinking?!" Arthur roared to his daughter while Kingsley Shacklebolt made some tea.

"They're gone…" Ginny tilted her head down, a veil of her red mane made a wispy-thin barrier between her and her enraged father. His eyes softened and sighed, he couldn't grieve at a time like this. Arthur had to be strong for his child, one of the two children of the Weasleys that survived. Percy had fallen when the Ministry of Magic got taken over; Ron, Fred, and George all died at the Hogwarts battle, and Bill got mauled to death by Fenrir Greyback. The only two survivors were Charlie (who was still in Romania) and Ginny.

_Oh Molly…. _Arthur blinked back tears. No doubt she died valiantly, and not without a good fight.

Currently, the three were safely hidden in the Black Household of the Order of the Phoenix.

A soft knock sounded on the door downstairs.

Kingsley withdrew his wand and left the room.

Arthur also became alert and grabbed Ginny to him, who did not protest. The people who re-entered the room was Professor McGonagall and Trelawny. Kingsley offered them a seat and some tea. While pouring the tea, Trelawny gazed about the room, landing on Ginny.

"I want my family and friends back…" Ginny whispered into her father's chest.

Trelawny stood up and said, "Would you do anything?"

Ginny raised her head slowly and nodded.

Trelawny removed three items: A mirror, a bracelet, and… could it be? A time-turner.

Ginny had thought all the time-turners had been destroyed.

"With this mirror you can see what is inside your heart. With this bracelet, it will hone and suppress your powers, and this…" She brought up the time-turner to Ginny's face, "Is to change the future."

"How?" Ginny croaked, her throat dry, "The time-turners can only go back in time in days, not months or years."

"Ah, but I have changed it, so you can go back in time; years back."

Ginny's honey brown orbs reflected the trinket as she slowly took it from her professor of divination.

"What do I need to do?" Ginny rubbed her thumb over the flat part of the bronze metal. Trelawny gave her the hand-held mirror and slipped the bracelet onto her left wrist.

"You need to find the dark lord and change his heart."

Ginny scoffed, "He has no heart."

"He was human… once…" Trelawny's voice grew quiet.

"How do you know?!" Ginny snapped at her.

"Because with this time-turner, I have traveled through time with ease… and this time-turner is also special, not only can it go back in time, but forwards. Why do you think I was so good at making prophecies?" Trelawny adjusted her coke bottle glasses.

So, that was it. She was nothing more than a glorified sham.

At the moment, she wanted to crush the trinket in her hand, but stopped herself. The perfect opportunity to kill him laid innocently in her hand. If she could go back in time, while he was still vulnerable, she had a chance. Ginny's full lips drew in a thin line, looking up to her comrades, she nodded.

"Half-turns are five years, full turns are ten years. You need to turn it five full times." Trelawny informed with her mousy-nervous voice. McGonagall flicked her wand and Ginny's school robes became normal clothes.

Ginny took a deep breath in and started to turn the time turner.

* * *

Tom sat with his faithful followers: Carrows, Avery, Crabbe, Dolohov, Goyle, Lestrange, Nott, Yaxley, and Rosier just to name a few. It was the same old year, Headmaster Dippet was giving one of his monotone welcome speeches, and then mentioned security would be tightened this year because of the incident the previous year. Ah, poor Moaning Myrtle.

Tom felt no remorse for his Basilisk killing the mud blood. She had unknowingly walked into the girls bathroom, where the Basilisk entered and exited the pipes that ran around Hogwarts. He only found out when he was traveling up to the bathroom to enter the Chamber of Secrets when there was a body being moved down the stairs in a stretcher. He then inquired about the girl's mishap to Dumbledore and asked if he could catch the person behind it, the school wouldn't be closed. Dumbledore almost saw through his plan, but he got Rubeus Hagrid, the half-breed giant, expelled.

He would just have to bide his time for now. Graduate, then move on to bigger and better things. He tapped the wood beneath his lean finger tips in anticipation; some would say excitement. The Headmaster finished and clapped his hands to begin the feast.

* * *

Ginny landed in a heap of tangled limbs on the second floor. Cringing in pain, she sat up and looked around. Slinking up against a wall, she watched the inhabitants of this era. The hairstyles were definitely different, but the dress code was mainly the same. She needed to see the Headmaster and inform him of the circumstances she was under. Reaching for her wand, she grasped nothing but air, frantically she searched her pockets. Nothing.

"Don't tell me!" Ginny's heart dropped in despair.

McGonagall had removed her wand when switching her clothes.

"Moth-eaten old hag! You tricked me!" She hissed.

She removed a piece of paper from one of the pockets.

_Ginny Weasley,_

_I regret taking your wand, but it needed to be done. You cannot defeat him on your own. You are the only one who can save the future and make it better._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

Crumpling up the paper, she tossed it.

Time to go see the Headmaster.

* * *

**End Chapter**

A/N: I know there are probably some grammatical errors and or sentence errors, but I write purely out of enjoyment.


End file.
